


Burnt to Perfection

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha has the perfect birthday planned for Aoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt to Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> A short Aoi birthday fic.

The smell of something burning brought Uruha out of his daydream. “Fuck!” Jumping off the couch, he ran into the kitchen and opened the oven; a black cloud assaulted him, making him cough. Grabbing an oven mitt, he fanned the away the smoke. With a pout, he saw his wonderful super birthday cake was charred, completely ruined.

“Reita!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to hold back the tears were easy because right now he wanted nothing more than to beat his best friend to a pulp.

“What?” Finally the man made his appearance with a beer in hand.

“You didn’t set the timer! Look at this!” Uruha flailed his arms about, pointing at the chunk of black that could no longer be called a cake.

“You know they have bakeries for a reason.” Reita took a sip of beer, obviously missing the importance of the situation.

“That is impersonal Reita! I want to make my own cake, so he knows how much I care.” Uruha huffed out. Obviously if he wanted to buy a birthday cake he would.

“I think he already knows you care. You’re just crazy.” Coming towards him, Reita poked the ruined cake with his finger. “If you don’t buy a cake, you might end up killing him.”

It was useless because Uruha already started whipping up a new batter in a mixing bowl. Taking the burnt cake, he dumped it into the trash and then was back at the task at hand. This time it would be perfect, third times a charm. That’s what they say, right?

“I’m not going to leave the kitchen. I’m just going to stay here and make sure it doesn’t burn.” He was determined. Soon he had it all prepared and ready to go into the oven. After placing it inside, he squatted in front of the window and turned the oven light eye.

“At least Aoi will have to admire your dedication.” Reita shrugged and leaned against the counter, sipping his beer.

“What did you get him?” Uruha asked, not letting his eyes sway from his cooking soon to be masterpiece.

“A twelve pack of beer.”

“Are you serious?” Okay, he had to glance away for a second to glare at Reita. “Stop distracting me!” His eyes were back where they were supposed to be.

“What? He loves beer. More than cake.” Reita held a smug look and Uruha wanted nothing more than to punch him.

Uruha decided to ignore his best friend and concentrate on not burning the cake. Eventually, it was done and when Uruha pulled it out of the oven, he felt giddy as it wasn’t burnt, smoking, or hard as a rock, it was perfect. Now all he had to do was wait until it cooled down and add some icing, then a nice message and it would be done.

 

When Aoi walked into his apartment he couldn’t decipher what the smell was, a cross between something delicious and something burnt. He feared maybe Uruha tried to cook him dinner for his birthday and managed to burn down the kitchen. Instead, Uruha and Reita were sitting at the table with takeout and the kitchen seemed fine.

“Hey!” Uruha smiled wide and hopped over to him, giving him a peck on the lips. “Happy Birthday!” His lover looked gorgeous, as always, he couldn’t wait until later.

“Thanks.” Smiling back at his lover, Aoi then glanced over to Reita who sat at the table, just drinking.

“Sit down and I’ll be right back.” He did as Uruha said.

“Drunk already Reita?” Laughing, he patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Not yet, waiting for you.” Reita gave him a smirk, then reached beside the table on the floor, pulling up a case of beer. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks Rei.” Taking a beer, Aoi popped off the cap and took a swig. “What’s Uruha doing?”

“You couldn’t smell it when you came in?” Trying to hold back a grin, Reita laughed.

“Reita shut up! It was your fault.” Uruha said grumpily and then came in dining room with a birthday cake, which actually looked good to Aoi.

“We’re not singing Happy Birthday.” Reita stated, just to make it clear and Uruha just scoffed.

The cake was delicious and Aoi had to admit he was a bit surprised. Aoi felt a bit buzzed, he was pretty sure that Reita was drunk and Uruha was completely sober, looking at him every few moments while they just hung around the living room and talked.

“Alright Reita, call Kai. I need to give Aoi is birthday present now.” Picking up their drunken friend, Uruha made him dial Kai’s number. Aoi watched the exchange, no offense to Reita but he was very eager to see what Uruha had in mind. 

About twenty minutes later, it was just the two of them the apartment was quiet without Reita around. Uruha gave a sly smile and took his hands, leading them into their bedroom. “Sit here and close your eyes.” Kneading his fingers into his thighs, Aoi closed his eyes and waited, he couldn’t keep the dumb smile off his face.

Not knowing how much time had passed, Aoi was pleased when he felt Uruha straddle his lap. “Can I open my eyes now?” He said, inhaling Uruha’s scent. 

“Promise not to laugh?” Uruha whispered against his lips. Nodding, he opened his eyes, his hands roamed up Uruha’s long legs, black tights held by a garter belt, Aoi’s cock twitched.

Uruha wore a French maid outfit, complete with heels and a lace headpiece. His milky smooth thighs were visible and Aoi couldn’t help but run his fingers over them, giving the flesh a firm squeeze. “Aoi…” Moaning, Uruha dropped his head to Aoi’s shoulder and rocked his hips over his clothed growing erection.

One of Aoi’s hands slid under a garter belt, pulling it away from his skin and then let it go, satisfied by the snap against flesh and Uruha’s mew of approval. He tossed Uruha on the bed and settled between his legs. Uruha had applied make up, Aoi couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful his lover was, he was lucky. 

This was one of his fantasies that Uruha was always reluctant to perform. Now that it had come true, Aoi didn’t know what to do first, he just wanted to relish in the atmosphere around them and mark his lover. Legs wrapped around his waist, he leaned forward and kissed Uruha’s neck, earning him another cute noise. Moving and biting down on his lover’s collarbone produced more of those sweet moans.

Lifting up Uruha’s skirt, Aoi found that he was wearing small shorts that were laced at the bottom, and as cute as they were, they needed to go. Ideally, he would want to take this slow and savor every moment, but he found it hard to control the urge to just fuck Uruha right now, fast and hard. Reading his eyes, Uruha pulled out a tube of lube from underneath the pillow. Refraining from his urge, Aoi took lube and coated his fingers, placing one at Uruha’s entrance.

Uruha didn’t need to be prepared, but Aoi liked to finger him, making him squirm. Since it was his birthday, he figured he could get away with anything. And to torture Uruha with such pleasure was exactly what he wanted right now. Rubbing one of Uruha’s thighs, he slipped in a second finger, Uruha whispered his name and shut his eyes. Once he had a third inside, Aoi curled them up, brushing against Uruha’s prostate.

Eyes flying open, Uruha let out a whimper and began to squirm, just like he wanted. “Aoi, please.” Heels dug into the mattress as Uruha clutched the sheets.

“What do you want?” Aoi teased, curling his fingers again.

“I want you to fuck me, now!” Sweat was already coating his lover’s body, his breath uneven. When Aoi took off his pants, he noticed the front of his boxers were soaked a little bit with his pre-cum. 

“What about what I want?” Teasing again, Aoi kissed his lover’s jaw while Uruha let out a huff. Even though, Aoi wanted exactly the same thing, he couldn’t help but torment his lover a little bit longer.

“Aoi, please. I need you.”

Applying lube to his rock hard cock, Aoi then pushed inside Uruha’s ready hole. Instantly, Uruha clenched around him, making him groan. The long legs around his waist moved away, Uruha brought them to his chest holding them underneath his knees. It made Aoi’s cock slip in deeper; soon they set a slow rhythm. He had decided that he did want to take it nice and gentle.

Aoi grabbed Uruha’s hips while still inside of him and flipped their positions. A lazy smile spread across Uruha’s face, then he began to ride him. Taking ahold of Uruha’s cock underneath his skirt, he gave it a few strokes. Once he felt the familiar heat build up, Aoi’s hand started to pick up its pace.

Collapsing on top of him, Uruha continued to pant in his ear as he coated Aoi’s hand. Bucking his hips upwards, Aoi kept up his thrusts until he to found his release, filling up Uruha with his hot seed.

As their sweaty skin began to cool off, Uruha placed his lips over his. They shared a lazy kiss and then cleaned up. In bed naked, Uruha rested his head on Aoi’s chest, rubbing the skin with his hand. “Happy Birthday.” The words were mumbled, as Uruha began to fall asleep.

“Thank you for the wonderful present.” Kissing the top of Uruha’s hair, Aoi smiled. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be better but I've been having issues lately and so here it is. Sorry it's not that great, I whipped it out and about an hour or so. Either way, comments are love <3 And Happy Birthday Aoi lol.


End file.
